Scared To See Steelbeak (Season 2 Episode 14: Welcome to the Chum Bucket)
Cowardly Lion: Wait a minute, fellas. I was just thinking. I really don't wanna see Steelbeak, when SpongeBob can't work at the Krusty Krab this much. I'd better wait for he outside. *'Scarecrow:' What's the matter? *'Tin Man:' Oh, he's such a scared again. *'Dorothy:' Don't you know Steelbeak's gonna give you some courage? *'Cowardly Lion:' I'd be to scared to ask him for it. (sobbing) *'Tails:' Well then, we'll ask him for you. *'Cowardly Lion:' I'd sooner wait outside. *'Twilight Sparkle:' But-- *'Thomas:' --Why? *'Cowardly Lion:' Because I'm-- still scared. (sobbing) *'Scarecrow:' What happened? *'Cowardly Lion:' Somebody pull my tail (sobbing) *'Scarecrow:' You did it yourself. *'Cowardly Lion:' I--thrown *'Mr. Stubborn:' Come on. *'Mr. Krabs:' Sobbing *'SpongeBob:' Taking him to the cleaners, that a hot one! Krabs leans against the Krusty Krab doors How'd the card game go last night, Mr. Krabs? *'Mr. Krabs:' I lost. *'SpongeBob:' Barnacles, Mr. Krabs. How much money did you lose? *'Mr. Krabs:' I didn't lose any money. sheds away a tear I lost... *'SpongeBob:' Don't tell me you lost the Krusty Krab! *'Mr. Krabs:' I lost... grabs him *'SpongeBob:' Mr. Krabs, please tell me you didn't lose the Krabby Patty secret formula! *'Mr. Krabs:' I lost... points to SpongeBob you! *'SpongeBob:' What? *'Mr. Krabs:' I bet your contract and I lost. stares blankly, then laughs *'SpongeBob:' Good one, Mr. Krabs. Well, I got to go make those Krabby Patties. [he begins to walk to the door, but Mr. Krabs' claw stops him. continually walking and getting nowhere, he falls to the floor *'Mr. Krabs:' I'm afraid you don't work here anymore. runs out the door to the two *'Squidward:' Please tell me this isn't a joke. *'Cowardly Lion:' What's that? What'd he say? What huh? What'd he say? *'Hiram:' I-I--I don't know. *'Miss Bianca:' Lost SpongeBob? *'Bernard:' He doesn't work at the Krusty Krab, anymore? *'Jake:' Shh! Listen. *'SpongeBob:' Go on, Mr. Krabs. Tell him. Tell him all about your cruel, sick joke. *'Steelbeak:' Hey. Bingo on the first try! (chuckles) And you Sponge-Munch-icken-Pants work for me, now. C'mon, Sponge. *'SpongeBob:' as he runs over to Mr. Krabs But, Mr. Krabs! I don't want to work for him! tugs at Krabs' shirt collar I want to work for you here at the Krusty Krab! I can't work at FOWL a.k.a. Fiendish Organization for World Larceny! I'm begging you! I sward! *'Mr. Krabs:' I understand. You were a good little fry cook, SpongeBob. places a "Help Wanted" sign on the door But, we'll find another. Hopefully one that will listen to ol' Mr. Krabs. *'SpongeBob:' yelling MR. KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAABS!!!!!!!!!!!!! down into FOWL headquarters What is this place?! *'Steelbeak:' Hey, relax, Sponge-babe. Welcome to the Fiendish Organization for World Larceny, I'm Top Chief Agent Steelbeak. (chuckles) *'SpongeBob:' crying No! Mr. Krabs! *'Dorothy:' Oh, my! Steelbeak You oughta be ashamed of yourself! Frightening the poor sponge like that when it came for you for help! Category:SpongeBob Squarepants vs. Darkwing Duck Villains